09 August 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-08-09 ; Comments * Peel plays a track from Trez Trezo covering Bill Haley's Rock Around The Clock. * Peel plays two tracks from the Johnny Cash tribute album. * Peel mentioned the last time he danced was with Kylie Minogue last week for a promo video. Sessions *Buy Off The Bar #3. Recorded: 1988-07-03. Broadcast: 18 July 1988 *Dub Sex #3. Recorded: 1988-06-05. Broadcast: 05 July 1988 Tracklisting *Trez Trezo: Rock Around The Clock (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Dub Sex: Caved In (session) *Queen Latifah: Princess Of The Posse (12" - Wrath Of My Madness) Tommy Boy #''' *Buy Off The Bar: Go Away (session) *My Bloody Valentine: Thorn (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwasu (v/a LP - Zimbabwe Frontline) Earthworks '''# *Peter Shelley: Straight 'A's In Love (v/a LP - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Neal Howard: To Be Or Not To Be (May Day Mix) (12") Future Sound #''' *Dub Sex: I Am Not Afraid (session) *Gray Tones: Weird One (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume One) Link *Caretaker Race: Somewhere On Sea (12") Roustabout *Wilderness Children: Go To Hell (7" - We're A Council House Punk Rock Band) Doss *Eric B. & Rakim: Lyrics Of Fury (LP - Follow The Leader) UNI *Buy Off The Bar: Euroburger (session) *Space Maggots: You Drag Me Down (LP - Yeah...Leave It!) Vinyl Solution *Azucar Moreno: Breathless = Aunque Me Falte El Aire (Lerele Mix) (7") Epic '''# *Davidsons: Like An Astronaut (12" - Astronaut) Cake #''' *Soul Two: Puppy Love (v/a LP - Ride Me Donkey) Studio One *Dub Sex: Snapper (session) *Salt 'N' Pepa: Solo Power (Let's Get Paid) (LP - A Salt With A Deadly Pepa) FFRR '''@ *Buy Off The Bar: Illegal Shed (session) *Cathal Coughlan: Ring Of Fire (v/a LP - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Carcass: Splattered Cavities (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Misty In Roots: Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Wild Swans: Bible Dreams (7") Sire *Dub Sex: The Big Freeze (session) *Bullet LaVolta: Because You're Mine (12" - Bullet LaVolta) Taang! *Tobias Areketa & The Shazi Band: Ndoita Sei? (7" - Vachakuvarira Mukati / Ndoita Sei?) Shed *Buy Off The Bar: No Money For The Lavatory (session) *Bel Canto: White-Out Conditions (LP - White-Out Conditions) Crammed Discs *Swan Lake: The Dream (12" - In The Name Of Love / The Dream) Champion Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3. Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) 020A-B3084XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3084XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-08-01-08-xx Peel Show LE015 *4) 1988-08-xx Peel Show LE016 ;Length *1) 1:02:21 *2) 0:55:30 *3) 1:36:27 (from 1:17:29) *4) 1:33:57 (until 0:03:34) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE015 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Created from LE016 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3084/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes